The present invention relates to a power tool such as a power blower, which uses an internal combustion engine as a power source.
As an example of a power tool of the type described above, a power blower is so arranged that a blower and an internal combustion engine for driving the blower are provided in a body. The internal combusion engine is covered with a cover, and the user effects a cleaning operation or the like by means of air flowing out from the blower, while carrying the power blower by holding a handle formed on the cover. When increasing the output of the internal combusion engine during use, the user operates a throttle lever with a finger to increase the amount of opening of the throttle valve. With a conventional power blower, however, it is hard to increase the lever ratio of the throttle lever to a large degree, so that the throttle lever must be operated with relatively large forces applied to the finger. Hence, there has been drawbacks in that the engine control can become inaccurate, and the finger become stiff, thereby imparting a deteriorated feeling of control to the user.
In addition, an electric wire extending from an ignition device to an ignition plug has hitherto been retained with respect to the cover by a retainer which is secured to the cover by such fixing means as screwing. For this reason, the retainer for retaining the electric wire and fixing means therefor have been required, and a process for fixing the retainer to the cover has been required. For this reason, the number of parts used in the power blower is disadvantageously numerous, so that there has been a drawback in that assembly thereof is time-consuming and troublesome.
Furthermore, since the bottom of the power blower is generally formed in such a manner as to be curved into a tubular shape in correspondence with the configuration of the blower cover, when the power blower is seated on a flat surface such as the ground surface, the body cannot be seated well, and is seated unstably. To obviate this problem, a conventional power blower is provided with a seating member or a stand at its bottom so as to allow the power blower to be seated stably. However, since parts including the seating member or the stand are required, there have been drawbacks in that an assembly process for installing such parts is required, and such parts mar the beauty of the external design of the power blower.